


Valerie Song: Queen of Cock

by Dongstar



Series: Valerie Song [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: Hyper hung futanari stud Valerie Song has always been San Francisco's unquestioned Queen of Cock, but can she hold on to her title when a new, mysterious challenger arrives from outer space? Valerie goes to check out the competition, but her supremacy gets challenged before she even gets in the door! Can Valerie triumph against a cocky, hyper hung teen and her gang of friends?
Series: Valerie Song [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Valerie Song: Queen of Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Patrons got to read this a week earlier. Subscribe to my Patreon https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996 to read stories sooner and vote on what story will be featured next!

Evangeline DeTimitayo, Editor in Chief of the Hearst Publishing Group’s West Coast Futa Division, paced her office in agitation. Her knee-length dong and backpack-sized scrotum flopped back and forth as they bounced from thigh to thigh in time with her long strides.

Finally she stopped, took a deep breath and let herself be calm. A look of resolve came over her face and she returned to her desk. She’d weighed all her options and knew there was no other choice.

Eva pressed the intercom button on her phone.

“Shelly, call Valerie Song. I’d like to see her right away.”

“V-valerie? Why? I mean… r-right away ma’m!” came the flustered voice of Eva’s secretary.

“Thank you,” Eva switched off the intercom and leaned back in her chair. She took in and let out a deep breath as she looked around her pristine, meticulously-appointed office that had never once been completely hosed-down with gallons of hot jizz.

“Whelp, it was nice while it lasted,” she said.

***

Two hours later, Eva frowned across the desk at Valerie Song. A thick glob of hot jizz detached from the end of her cum-slicked bangs and plopped down onto the slimy surface of her desk.

Val grinned sheepishly through a thick layer of cum.

Both women sat waist deep in a bubbling soup of Valerie’s steamy girlchowder. The orgasmic moans and groans of jizz-bloated office workers occasionally drifted in through Eva’s office door, interspersed with the occasional _shlurrrp_ as cum slowly drained from the room.

“You wanted to see me, boss?” asked Val.

“I didn’t want to see you,” answered Eva. “But I didn’t have a choice.”

“Hurtful,” Val pouted.

Eva ignored the comment.

“The board of directors called me this morning,” said Eva. “They want you to enter the San Francisco Queen of Cock competition.”

“There’s a Queen of Cock competition?”

“It’s new this year,” explained Eva.

“But I’m already San Francisco’s ‘Queen of Cock!’” objected Val. “It’s on my byline and everything!”

“That was before ‘Queen of Cock’ was actually a thing,” answered Eva. “Unfortunately if you want to keep your byline you’re going to have to enter and _win_ the competition.”

“Well that should be easy,” said Val, leaning back. Hot jizz slurped and swirled around her. “I mean, look at me.”

Eva narrowed her eyes as she observed Val.

Valerie Song was certainly an impressive physical specimen. In addition to having both male and female genitalia, futas had all the curves of women combined with the muscle density of men. Val took advantage of both. Standing up, Valerie Song was over six feet tall. Her entire body bulged hugely with well-defined muscles, especially her biceps, quads, calves, and lats. Despite all this muscle, Val’s broad hips, narrow waist, juicy ass and watermelon-like tits gave her a fiery Latin sexuality accentuated by her mix of Colombian and Korean facial features.

And all of that was not to mention Val’s legendary cock and insatiable sexual appetite, both of which were so infamously destructive that the state of California had started offering homeowner’s insurance against them as natural disasters.

A glob of cum the size of a tennis ball detached from the ceiling and splashed onto Eva’s desk, splattering both women with jizz.

Eva let her temper subside a little before speaking again.

“Don’t get too cocky,” said Eva. “You might actually have some competition for once.”

“What? From who?” Val sat forward again.

“Are you familiar with Jin James?” asked Eva.

“The astronaut who led the Uranus mission?” asked Val. Just last month, the entire nation had celebrated Jin and her team’s successful return from her top-secret, fourteen-year manned mission to the distant gas giant.

“The same.”

“What about her?” asked Val.

“She’s entering the competition,” said Eva. “Her celebrity hero status will likely hold a lot of sway with the judges.”

“Yeah but come on, I’ve seen pictures of her. There’s no way her cock could compete with mine!” said Val, reaching beneath the surface of the goop and pulling up a coil of cock the size and girth of a jungle python.

“About that…” said Eva. She scraped a layer of jizz off her computer monitor and turned it to face Val.

“This is Jin James when she first returned a month ago,” said Eva. The monitor showed a scrawny, short woman of vaguely Slavic features. Her close-cropped hair was snow white and her dark-ringed blue eyes gave her an appearance of being even older than her forty years. Even though Jin was a futa, there was no visible bulge in her baggy spacesuit.

“Yeah, there’s no way she’s going to win Queen of Cock, astronaut or not!” scoffed Val, leaning back once more into the sucking ooze of hot jizz.

Eva clicked the mouse a few times and the image changed.

“This is her just last week,” said Eva.

Valerie’s Jaw dropped.

It wasn’t immediately obvious how big the woman on the screen was until Val noticed the normal-sized adult man standing next to her, his head tucked under her armpit. If it weren’t for the woman’s white hair she would have been barely recognizable as the Jin from the previous picture.

This Jin was at least seven feet tall. Her shining hair fell in long, straight tresses all the way down to her ample tits. Her shoulders were fully twice as broad as those of the man next to her, and her thighs were nearly as wide. Her huge tits obscured half her torso. Her face was younger and fuller, too, as if she’d de-aged by a full twenty years. She was clad in a skintight silver bodysuit that emphasized every exaggerated curve of her body. The suit had a special pouch in front to accommodate her mammoth cock and balls. The bulging sack was big enough for a grown man to curl up inside.

“Holy shit! How is that possible? There’s no way that’s the same girl!” protested Val.

“Apparently she was exposed to cosmic rays from the rings of Uranus. The men on her team underwent similar transformations upon returning to Earth’s magnetosphere.” Eva pulled up a group photo showing the massive Jin posing with a trio of hugely muscled men, each sporting a cock to rival hers.

Val gulped. Her cock twitched and she felt her balls gurgle to life at the sexy sight. She’d just flooded the entire floor of the San Francisco Futa office, but her nuts were already raring to go again.

“Jin’s doing a charity appearance at the YFCA downtown this afternoon. I suggest you head over there and check out the competition,” said Eva.

“ _Pfff!_ ” Val scoffed. “Competition? Not even! It’ll take more than a few cosmic rays to beat me off!”

Eva raised an eyebrow.

“I mean… ‘I’m going to beat off…’ I mean…” Val stood up quickly. Thick jizz poured slowly into the open impression left by where she’d been sitting. Val’s cock was half hard now, throbbing so hard her pulse could be heard like the beat of a distant bass drum.

“The competition is in two weeks,” said Eva. “I hope you’ll be ready.”

“Me too —I mean…” Val drew herself up. “I am.”

Val waded over to the door and pulled it open. She squeezed around Shelly Hamms’s pink, cum bloated belly and hurried to the elevator.

Eva sighed and pressed a button on the phone. “Get me Custodial Services please.”

***

Val was feeling shook. Jin’s physique was really impressive. And fucking hot! Just the sight of all that woman made Val’s thighs quiver and her cock tingle. She drove straight to the municipal cum-processing facility the city had set up for her and her daughter Tasha after the “incident” that had washed the neighborhood of Hillsborough into the bay.

“Back already?” the forewoman’s eyes boggled as he saw Val marching in behind a swollen pair of nuts the size of yoga balls. “You were just here this morning!”

“Sorry, Alice,” said Val. “Today’s gonna be a busy one I think,” said Val.

“You’re telling me! I’ve already had to kick in the backup tanks!” said Alice.

Val was surprised. “Backup tanks? I didn’t think I’d jizzed that much this morning!”

Inwardly, Val was pleased. There were eight main tanks at the facility, each with a capacity of sixteen million gallons. If she’d filled all of them with that morning’s tiny cumshot, then the Queen of Cock competition would be a breeze.

“Oh, no,” said Alice. “This morning you filled tank one up to three percent. Just below your usual average for a nine AM draining.”

“ _Three precent?”_ Val gaped. “Then why’d you have to switch to the reserve?”

“Well, your daughter Tasha came by,” said Alice.

“Ohh!” Val smiled with relief. Tasha was the only futa Val knew who could pump out cum at an even more horrifying pace than she could, and Val knew her bashful daughter had a habit of letting herself get pent up.

“She filled tank two to—” Alice checked her notes. “Ninety eight percent.”

“So then how come—” Val started.

“And miss Jin James stopped by just an hour ago and filled tanks Three through Eight to max capacity and reserve tank One up to eighty percent.” Alice looked up from her clipboard.

“J-jin James was _here_?” Val stammered.

“I know!” Alice looked dreamy and clutched her clipboard to her ample chest. “Can you believe it? A real astronaut!”

“She filled _nine tanks_ in a single go?” Val’s balls started to gurgle with jealousy.

“She’s amazing!” said Alice. “And she still had enough left over to fuck everyone on the rig! I only just got back from getting drained! They squeezed two bathtubs of jizz out of me!”

Val’s mouth hung open.

“Look at how gaped I am!” Alice lifted her labcoat to expose the loosely-flapping folds of her thoroughly-wrecked and demolished vagina. Her insanely-stretched pussy lips dangled practically to her knees. “I came so hard I’m still seeing stars!”

“That’s so great!” Val forced herself to smile. Her balls were swelling urgently now. “Maybe we should get started?”

“Oh, right!” said Alice. She rushed off to get the team ready.

Val fucked the supergel sleeve of the relief station for over an hour. She kept herself on the edge, teasing her balls until they were in a productive frenzy. When she finally came, it felt like she was passing a freight train through her cumslit. The pipes of the cum-processing plant rattled as millions of gallons of Val’s hot, ultra-potent jizz surged into the backup tanks.

Even cumming as hard as she could, she only managed to fill one and a half of the reserve tanks. The effort left her completely drained and she pulled her fully flaccid cock and thoroughly-deflated balls out of the machine.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got any left over?” asked Alice, hopefully.

Val looked down at her aching, drained nuts. They’d shrunk down to the size of grapefruit. Her sore and abused cock flopped limply over them, barely eighteen inches long.

“Oh…” Alice looked a little disappointed.

***

Val headed over to the charity event where Jin James was supposed to appear. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on downtown San Francisco. The crowd around the YFCA was huge. The entire street was packed with horny crowds hoping to catch a glimpse of the glamorous astronaut Jin James.

Jin was arriving just as Val managed to shove her way through to the front of the crowd. The suspension of the custom SUV creaked as the massive Jin stepped out onto the sidewalk. The huge astronaut looked like she’d grown even since the photo Val had seen in Eva’s office. The white-haired woman towered over the crowd, easily a full eight feet tall. She was still dressed in her silvery, skintight spacesuit. The throbbing bulge of her gargantuan package stood out in front of her like a beer keg and a pair of beachballs shrink-wrapped in silver. Jin’s clothes were so tight Val could see the gigantic astronaut’s cock was uncircumcised and extremely veiny.

Val could feel her pants growing tight again as if her earlier draining session hadn’t even happened.

Jin waved and blew kisses at the crowd before ducking her head to enter the downtown YFCA building.

Hundreds of futas rushed the entrance, waving the special access passes for which they’d paid a fortune each. Val elbowed her way to the front of the line only to be stopped by a burly security woman nearly as tall as she was.

“Pass?” the woman demanded.

“I don’t have a pass,” answered Val.

“Then you can’t get in,” answered the woman.

Val huffed and licked her lips, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in frustration.

“Move along,” said the security woman. “There’s people with passes waiting to get in.”

“Yeah! Get out of the way, you tall bitch!” yelled an impatient girl a few people behind Val in line. Several other futas grumbled in agreement. Everyone wanted to see Jin James do her thing.

“Hey! I can give you a better show than Jin James!” Val shot back, craning her neck to see who had yelled.

“Yeah right!” the girl who’d yelled before stepped to one side, mindful to keep one foot planted in her place in line. She was slim, brown-haired with huge tits and a massive bulge running down the leg of her stretch pants. “Your little dick couldn’t even give me a run for my money!”

Val scoffed. “What makes you think that?”

The girl smirked and grabbed a handful of cock through her pants. “I’ve been chugging Formula V by the gallon for months. This is my _flaccid_ cock.”

The girl stood, legs apart, hand on hips, to show off the full length of the anaconda that snaked down the inside of her leg, terminating in a bulbous, flared head just below her knee.

It _was_ an impressive slab of meat. Valerie couldn’t help but admire it. She felt a twinge in her loins as her eyes ran up and down the bulge in the woman’s Lululemons. From the look of things, the woman had an impressive set of balls on her as well. It looked like the brunette had stuffed an entire watermelon down the front of her pants. The thick hose of the challenger’s cock had to detour around the bulge of her giant ballsack. A dark patch of sweat pooling beneath the woman’s heavy scrotum let off a cloud of musk that Val could smell even in the open air.

Formula V was a potent protein drink made from the cum that got collected at the municipal cum-processing plant where Valerie and other hypers went to relieve their pent-up loads. It was great for building muscle and libido, but it had the side effect of causing severe temporary hyperism. For most of its regular consumers, the hyperism was a feature, not a bug. It was especially sought after by futanari hoping to boost their assets. The girl in front of Val was obviously a heavy user.

 _Gurgle…._ Val felt her own hyperproductive nuts gurgle to life. The smell of futa musk was always a turn on.

“Cool it, girls,” Val told her nuts. “She’s nothing.”

“Is she seriously talking to her balls?” a tall, stately blonde with collagen-pumped lips and Barbie-doll legs leaned out of the line behind the brunette. She was dressed all in white vinyl with a short skirt and a plunging neckline that showed off her huge, obviously fake tits. Her cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut glass. She popped her gum loudly as she appraised Valerie’s figure.

“Ugh, she looks like somebody ordered Kiki Vhyce off Wish dot com!” said the blonde. “What’s with the muscles?”

The comment was so cruel it made an actual slapping sound as it struck Valerie across the cheek.

Another girl, this one a redhead, stepped out of line behind the blonde.

“Ew, she’s all bulgy like a fake wrestler. Is she on roids?” asked the redhead. “You know roids shrink your balls, right?”

Val’s face reddened and she blew steam from her nostrils. The veins on her neck muscles throbbed with anger. She was one hundred percent all-natural ladybeef thank you very much!

“Listen here you little pipsqueak!” she snapped, brandishing her finger with a noise like a whip crack.

“Hey you kids, get off my lawn!” mocked the brunette in an old-lady voice.

“How old is she? Like, forty?” asked the redhead, who couldn’t have been a day over nineteen.

“I’m only thirty seven!” yelled Val.

“Ew!” the three girls started giggling together.

“Right, that does it!” Valerie rolled up her sleeves, exposing the grapefruit-sized bulges of her biceps, and marched up to the brunette so that her tits rested directly on top of the shorter woman’s impressive rack. Valerie noticed with some dismay that the brunette’s boobs were significantly larger than hers. Down below, sparks of static electricity crackled between the two futas’ bulges.

“What’s your name, pipsqueak?” demanded Val.

The brunette squared up her chest, bumping the underside of Val’s rack with a _boioioing_ sound.

“I’m Mary Jones!” said the brunette. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Valerie Song, San Francisco’s Queen of Cock!” declared Valerie, jamming herself in the tits with her thumb.

“V-valerie Song!” Mary Jones stammered and stepped back. Every futa in San Francisco knew the name of the Queen of Cock.

Valerie swelled up with pride. “That’s r—”

“I can’t believe I’m bigger than Valerie Song!” Mary squealed.

“What? No!—” Val tried to protest.

“There’s no way she’s Valerie Song,” interjected the blonde. “Valerie’s cock is supposed to be bigger than she is!”

“I’m a grower, not a—” Val objected.

“She’s a phony!” yelled the redhead.

Suddenly everyone in line was booing Val. She couldn’t believe it! The sudden, unexpected public humiliation made her cock to scrunch up in shame.

“Her dick’s actually shrinking!” Mary Jones yelled and pointed.

“Maybe it sprang a leak!” said the redhead.

“Oh yeah?” Val drew herself up again. “I am the real Valerie Song and I’ll prove it!”

Mary Jones stopped laughing and smirked.

“Oh yeah? How about a Cock Off, then?” she proposed.

Val had to hand it to the tiny brunette, what the girl lacked in height she made up for in audacity.

“Just you?” said Val. “I’ll take on you and your bimbo friends!”

The blonde and the redhead shouted at Mary to take the bet.

“Winners get to gangbang the loser,” said Mary Jones.

“I know how a Cock Off works, pipsqueak,” growled Val.

Val knew there was no way she could lose to these little upstarts, even after the thorough draining she’d given her cock less than an hour ago.

“It’s a Cock Off!” yelled someone in the crowd.

Suddenly everyone in line was rushing to form a circle around Val and Mary. People were placing bets. Money changed hands. A hotdog vendor came out of nowhere.

“Wieners! Get your big, fat weiners here!” yelled the hotdog vendor.

Val and Mary circled each other each of them sizing up the other.

“I’m gonna turn you into my personal jizzrag!” taunted Mary.

Val cracked her neck in a series of pops and shook her muscular arms back and forth to limber them up.

“Oh yeah, well… uh... this jizzrag’s gonna mop the floor with you!” retorted Val.

“Mop the floor with my jizz!” yelled Mary.

“Yeah well… eat a fat dick!” Val clapped back.

Mary frowned, no doubt completely shamed by Val’s superior wit.

“Get her, Mary!” yelled the redhead.

The ancient tradition of the Cock Off dates all the way back to the 1970s when primitive futas would whip their cocks out in the middle of dance battles. Cock Offs were judged on the dance skills of the futanari competing, the sexiness of the competitors, and overall style.

And then whoever had the biggest dick was the winner.

Somebody set a boombox on the ground and pressed play. A phat beat filled the air.

Mary began to do a striptease dance, gyrating her hips in time with the music. Her monster tits bounced hypnotically up and down. Val felt her pants tighten as she watched the tiny brunette bounce those jumbo jumblies and twerk her perky ass. Mary Jones’s bulge waggled back and forth as she worked her lower half.

As Mary danced, her hands crept lower and lower down her body until she had her thumbs hooked into her waistband.

Still gyrating her hips, Mary started to slide her yoga pants down, revealing inch after hairy inch of thick, veiny cock.

“Jeezus, Mary,” laughed her redhead friend. “Don’t you shave?”

“Shut it!” growled Mary through her forced grin.

“Your dick looks like it has an afro!” taunted Val.

Mary kept sliding her pants down, undaunted by Val’s taunts. Finally, the gargantuan slab of girlmeat swung free. Mary slid her pants down the rest of the way and kicked them aside.

Even with the first third of her cock completely obscured by a wild tangle of curly, musky thicket, Mary’s cock was a sight to behold. Thicker and longer than one of the brunette’s arms, with a drooling glans the size of a grapefruit. Each of the girl’s nuts was the size of a football, resting heavy in a low-hanging scrotum that was also covered in a thick coat of hair.

Mary waggled her hips at Val, sending delayed wobbles down the length of her fat shaft.

Not to be outdone, Val started her dance, cocking her hips back and forth as she did a runway walk right up to Mary. She snapped her fingers under the short woman’s nose and sashayed back to her side of the ring to freeze in a series of model poses before grabbing two fistfuls of her pants and ripping them to shreds. Val’s nineteen-inch softie flopped free, swinging between her muscular thighs. Val had just shaved, so her only pubic hair was a neatly-trimmed triangle above the soda can thick base of her shaft. Val’s flaccid member wasn’t nearly as long or thick as Mary’s soft cock, but the battle wasn’t over yet.

Mary laughed.

“This battle is already over!” she taunted.

Grabbing up her cock in both hands, Mary started to pump her shaft in long, smooth strokes. The brunette’s already huge cock began to lengthen and thicken as it rose, little by little until it was nearly as thick as a two-liter bottle. The beast between the brunette’s legs was so heavy it drooped at the end, and as her erection grew, the brunette was visibly straining to keep her boner from sagging further.

“That’s three feet of girlmeat right there!” declared Mary, breathing heavily with the effort of keeping her massive tool at its full size.

Mary’s cock throbbed visibly, covered in a tangle of ivy thick veins. Down below, her heavy, hairy balls were clenched up close to the bottom of her shaft. It was obvious the petite brunette was on the verge of cumming.

“I have not yet begun to fight!” laughed Val, taking her soft cock with one hand and stroking it. With her other hand she grabbed one of her grapefruit-sized balls and massaged vigorously. Val’s nuts gurgled, stirred to life by her vigorous massage. Up front, her flaccid cock started to swell, transforming from a floppy noodle to steel rod in only a few seconds.

“It's already fully hard and it barely grew at all!” laughed Mary, sweat beading on her forehead as she kept her kegel muscles clenched.

But Mary wasn’t laughing when Val’s cock kept growing. The dark, fat shaft grew longer and thicker, extending out from her body like the barrel of a tank. It seemed to put on another inch with each passing second.

 _H-how can she be growing so fast?_ thought Mary, trying not to let the terror show on her face.

 _Damn, if only I hadn’t gone all out at the relief center earlier, I wouldn’t be growing so slowly!_ thought Val, concentrating hard on awakening her massive tool.

With a sound like creaking rubber, Val’s cock swelled like one of those hotdog balloons until its tip was eye level with Mary, who stared cross-eyed at the turkey-sized glans bobbing in front of her face.

“It’s not my full size, but this should be more than enough to beat you!” laughed Val. Unlike Mary’s cock, Val’s leg-length pussy-cusher had no droop at all, standing out rigid as a steel beam from Val’s groin. The statuesque she-stud posed with her legs apart and arms folded under her tits, showing off a length of shining, hairless cock that was easily a foot longer than Mary’s, and more than twice as thick at its narrowest point.

“Cheater!” Mary shouted. She charged at Val, her hefty cock flopping in front of her as she ran. With a twist of her hips, she swung her fat dong like a bludgeon at Val.

“Tch!” Val smirked. In a flash, she brought her mammoth tool around and swatted Mary out of the air, sending the tiny girl flying across the circle where she knocked over the crowd on the other side like a bowling ball crashing into a formation of tenpins.

Mary groaned as her pupils spun around her eyes in opposite directions. A ring of cartoon penises danced around her forehead.

Mary suddenly found herself in shadow. Looking up, the silhouette of Val’s immense gutbuster blotted out the sun.

Val clenched her six pack. Her cock started to rise.

“Noooo!” screamed Mary as nearly a hundred pounds of dick slammed down on her with the force of a meteor.

“Maybe this will teach you…” said Val, “to respect! Your! Elders!”

Val punctuated each exclamation by slamming down her cock on top of Mary, driving the poor girl into the concrete with the force of her blows.

Val stepped back. Mary was unharmed (because this is a cartoon) but definitely down for the count. The defeated futa lay splay-legged at the bottom of a shallow crater roughly shaped like her body. Her fat, spongy cock lay along the length of her torso, squeezed between her soft tits so that its inch-long cumslit rested inches from the girl’s nose.

Suddenly, Mary’s cock started to tremble, the brunette’s hairy balls clenched up fully and her cock erupted with an explosion of watery cum. The low-pressure load drenched Mary from the shoulders up, coating her face and spreading out from around her head like a white halo.

“Pathetic,” said Val as a few more lackluster spurts bubbled out of the girl’s already softening dick. All in all, the girl’s whole load couldn’t have been more than a couple of pints’ worth of jizz.

Val’s nuts gurgled and she stood over the dazed girl with her legs spread wide.

With a grunt and a sigh of satisfaction, Val started to unload some of the pent up precum she’d built up over the course of the battle.

“Holy shit, it’s like she’s pissing cum!” exclaimed one of the onlookers.

Val angled her cock down so that it pointed at Mary’s center of mass and unleashed a torrent of pearly white precum that splashed down on top of the girl like the slow-motion milk in cereal commercials. The slick, slimy liquid drenched the girl’s entire body in seconds, throwing up a cloud of steam even in the heat of the San Francisco sun. The overpowering musk was almost unbearable. The crowd stepped back, holding their noses and wincing even as Val’s potent pheromones took effect, inducing erections and/or soaked pussies in everyone within smelling distance.

“Unffff!” Val’s eyes rolled back as she continued to hose the girl down with her viscous pre. Her large hands clenched as she squeezed her balls dry over her fallen opponent.

Finally the stream of fragrant pre trailed off into a drizzle. Val squeezed the last few pints out of her cock as if she were squeezing a tube of toothpaste and shook her shaft vigorously to dislodge any stray drops. Mary looked like she’d been the victim of an alien attack, cocooned in place by slimy ropes that criss crossed her entire body. Her clothes were soaked to transparency and her voluminous pubic hair was matted and slick with val’s gleaming essence.

Nobody appeared to have noticed yet, but Valerie’s cock was now completely soft, even though it hadn’t shrunk at all. Her behemoth was still as long as it had been when she’d defeated Mary, but now it dangled a bare inch from the precum soaked concrete below.

“I think we’re done here,” said Val. She turned and started to walk away.

_Whip crack!_

Suddenly something long and pale and warm lashed around Val’s neck.

“You’re not going anywhere!” yelled a voice from behind Val.

Val turned. It was the barbie doll blonde. A milky-white cockshaft stretched from under the bimbo’s skirt to the center of the arena where Val stood. A pair of pale, hairless balls swung between the bimbo’s knees. It looked like someone had stuffed a pair of tennis balls in a tube sock and stung them from the bimbo’s taint.

“Did you forget you challenged all three of us?” asked the blonde.

“I didn’t forget,” answered Val. “I just thought you’d have run off with your pathetic little cocks between your legs!”

“Chuh!” the blonde cracked her gum. “You wish! You might have handled Mary, but let’s see how well you deal with my… _Snake Dick style!_ ”

The blonde whipped her arms around and frose in a kung-fu pose. Her cock unwrapped from Valerie’s neck and posed next to her in a threatening “S” shape. The head of her cock was pale pink, like a bunny’s nose.

The words “TAMMY TITTYBURGER, MASTER OF SNAKE DICK STYLE” appeared in bold letters in the air beside the blonde.

“Damn,” Val muttered to herself. Snake Dick style had always been Val’s weakest subject when she’d trained with the Kunnalingi sex monks. She’d never gotten beyond blue belt rank.

Val took up a pose to mirror Tammy’s and concentrated hard. After a few seconds, Val’s flaccid cock rose unsteadily into the air, as if controlled by an unskilled puppeteer.

“ _KYAAAAA!_ ” screamed Tammy. Her cock whipped out like lightning, wrapping around Valerie’s ankle and flipping her head over heels.

Val tried to use the momentum of the flip to pull off a wuxia aerial spin, but still ended up landing hard on the pavement.

_SNAP!_

Tammy’s ivory-pale cock snapped out and cracked the pavement next to Val’s head. Val barely rolled out of the way before a second blow lashed out and sent shards of asphalt flying from the hole where Val’s head had been mere instants before.

Val sprang up to her feet and backed to the far edge of the arena, almost stumbling over her own dick, which was now dragging on the ground like a length of brown rope. She tried to back up further, but the wall of people surrounding her grabbed her and pushed her back.

“Boooo!” yelled the crowd. “Boooo!”

“Do you think you’re safe over there?” laughed Tammy. Her cock lashed out again, this time stretching clear across the arena—a full twenty four feet! Val sidestepped the blow, but Tammy whipped her cock out again and again.

“You’ve got the length, I’ll give you that,” said Val as she continued to dodge Tammy’s blows. “But when it comes to cock size, it’s not the length that counts as much as _girth!_ ”

On “girth” Val suddenly reached out and seized the end of Tammy’s cock in a steely fist. In that same instant, Val’s hefty cock, which had been creeping around the edge of the arena unnoticed by Tammy, sprang up and sucker punched the plastic blonde right in the face!

Tammy reeled and staggered back, putting tension on her cock. Val released Tammy’s dick from her end and the girl went sprawling on her ass. She landed right on her low-hanging balls.

“Yeeowch!” Tammy howled in pain.

Val seized her chance. Her cock lashed out like a striking cobra and swallowed the plum-sized head of Tammy’s cock whole. Val’s cumslit was so large Tammy’s slim cock vanished inside easily.

Val’s python started to slurp up Tammy’s garden snake like a spaghetti noodle. By the time Tammy staggered back to her feet and realized what was happening, it was too late, half her cock had already disappeared down the throat of Val’s beast.

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Tammy pulled with all her might, but the grip of Val’s cock was too strong.

Valerie’s voracious vag-smasher swallowed up more and more of Tammy’s cock, the fat, dark, purple head drawing closer to Tammy’s groin with each passing second.

“Do you give up?” asked Val, walking slowly to close the distance between her and her blonde opponent.

“N-never!” squeaked Tammy, her ivory complexion somehow even more pale as the advancing maw of doom continued to slurp up her cock.

Finally, the bowling-ball-sized glans of Val’s cock kissed the bottom of Tammy’s belly. The suction was so intense Tammy pursed her lips. Down below, her balls suddenly shot up and disappeared, hugging so tight against the bottom of her shaft that it was painful.

Val smirked. The suction intensified further. Tammy moaned as she came, draining her nuts into Valerie’s ballsack, where Val’s freak hyper sperm immediately pummeled Tammy’s tiny tadpoles into submission.

“That’s all you got?” asked Val.

Tammy was still reeling from the incredible orgasm she’d just recieved. She’d never had a full-length suckjob in her entire life. Even when she’d masturbated as a teen it took thirty onaholes end to end to cover her whole cock and by then she’d usually gotten bored.

“Here, let me repay the favor,” said Val. Suddenly Val’s nuts started to rumble and swell, expanding like water balloons filling.

The sucking sensation Tammy felt was suddenly replaced by intense pressure. Her urethra distended hugely as suddenly a torrent of Val’s hot jizz barreled up the length of Tammy’s shaft.

“Wh-wh what’s happening?” asked Tammy.

Just then Tammy’s balls ballooned out from under her skirt as if she’d suddenly pulled the ripcord on an automatic liferaft. The loose folds of her sack were taught as drumheads within seconds of getting slammed by Val’s high-pressure cum. The force of her expanding scrotum forced her long legs apart and she struggled to maintain her balance with a pair of beachball-sized orbs growing between her legs.

Val pretended to yawn as she kept pumping cum into Tammy’s nutsack.

 _Thoonk thoonk thooonk thuthuthunk!_ Tammy’s eyes rolled back in her head as what felt like several dozen eggs forced their way down her shaft into her balls.

“Must’ve had some hyper sperm swimming around in here,” said Val.

_Thoonk thuckathuckathuckathucka!_

Tammy started to moan as more and more hyper sperm poured into her ballsack. Her scrotum was the size of a beanbag chair now and still growing. She fell backwards and sank into the heavy folds of her own nuts.

“H-help!” she moaned. “Ooh! Don’t stop!”

Tammy could feel Val’s hyper sperm nuzzling her through the tight skin of her scrotum. More were pouring in every second. It was like lying on a mattress stuffed with hard boiled eggs and yogurt.

Val pretended to examine her fingernails. What she was filling Tammy’s nutsack now was just runoff. The equivalent of letting your car roll forward on idle alone. She wasn’t even trying to pump anything out.

Tammy’s balls kept inflating, buoying the statuesque blonde higher and higher on a rising cushion of Valerie’s churning nut butter. People in the crowd had to step back as Tammy’s nuts swelled to cover more and more of the pavement. Tammy was lost somewhere deep in the folds of a ballsack the size of a van.

“Enough!” the redhead stepped forward.

Val sighed and clenched her kegel muscles, cutting off the flow of cum into Tammy’s nuts. The poor girl was just a pair of heels sticking out of a quivering, ivory-white water-balloon the size of a large shed.

Val’s cock withdrew from Tammy’s schlong with a long, drawn out _sluuuuuuuuuuuurp_ that endured for a full minute before ending with a wet _pop!_ as Tammy’s pale, pink cockhead escaped the gaping maw of Valerie’s girthy beast.

“So it’s down to you and me,” said the redhead.

The redheaded girl tossed her auburn locks back over her shoulder. Physically, the girl seemed unassuming. She was obviously the youngest of the three, still a teenager, though definitely over eighteen. She wore a white blouse, short tartan skirt and kneesocks. A long keychain of plastic figurines dangled from one of the zippers on her backpack. A gust of wind passed through the makeshift arena, fluttering the redhead’s gleaming locks dramatically.

“Somehow I knew you’d be the biggest problem,” said Val.

“I’m the biggest everything.” The redhead smirked.

“Avenge me, Shauna!” cried Tammy’s muffled voice from somewhere deep in the folds of her overstuffed nustack.

The words “SHAUNA MCBONNA, LEADER OF THE THROBBIN’ THREESOME” appeared in the air next to the redheaded girl.

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” said Val. “I suppose you’ve been chugging Formula V, too?”

Shauna laughed. 

“I don’t need that watered-down excuse for a protein shake. I’m a natural-born hyper!” she yelled, lifting up her skirt to expose a pair of red cotton panties with a tiny checkered bow at the front. The tiniest bulge, like a vienna sausage, was visible through the fabric of her underpants.

It was Valerie’s turn to laugh.

“Seriously? Hyper small maybe!” she sneered.

Shauna was still smiling. With the hook of her index finger she grabbed the front of her panties and yanked it aside.

_THUD!_

A cock the size of a sleeping bag dropped from the bottom of Shauna’s skirt with enough force to shatter the concrete. Behind her, a pair of balls the size of baby elephants spilled out onto the sidewalk with wet, meaty slaps.

“Ahhh!” Shauna sighed with visible relief. “Feels good to let my junk air out after keeping it pent up all day!”

Shauna’s junk swelled massively in size, quickly filling the empty space in the arena. Her cock was immense, throbbing with thick, purple veins as big as a man’s arm. It was so heavy it flattened slightly under its own weight.

Behind her, her balls blew up like a bouncy castle at a very inappropriate theme park. Within seconds, the twin domes of her titanic testicles had risen up over her head. The crowd had to retreat or be crushed beneath the weight of her still-expanding scrotum.

Shauna maintained eye contact with Val the entire time her junk continued to grow, at least until her cock was large enough to obscure their view of each other. It wasn’t long before Valerie had to take a step back. The ring of people was more than double the size it had been when Val had fought Mary and Tammy, and Shauna’s cock took up most of it.

“Ho hum,” said Shauna. “I guess my cock is a little shy today. It’s all shriveled up!”

 _All shriveled up?_ thought Val, looking up at the curvature of Shauna’s softie. _It’s bigger than a city bus, and as far as I can tell it’s completely flaccid!_

Val’s nuts gurgled and she looked down. Her beachball-sized orbs were clenched up. Was _Shauna_ the rival they had sensed earlier?

A steady stream of rancid, yellow, musky precum oozed from the slack mouth of Shauna’s bestial cock.

“I’ve been storing up my cum for weeks so it’s probably a little rank,” said Shauna. “I was saving it to show off to Jin James, but I think I’ll still have enough to impress her even after I’m through with you!”

Suddenly Shauna’s cock erupted in a geyser of yellowy jizz that caught Valerie full in the face. Full in the everything, really. The force of the blast knocked her back into the crowd and kept pushing. Valerie tumbled head over heels as the gushing torrent washed over her. People screamed and ran to get clear, but most of the people in the path of the blast weren’t fast enough and found themselves drenched in Shauna’s lumpy cottage-cheese jizz.

Val spluttered and wiped the layer of goo from her eyes.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed. Even though she’d been washed nearly sixty feet away by the blast, Shauna’s blimp-like cock was looming directly above her!

“Ohh, I guess I’m getting a little hard!” laughed Shauna’s distant voice.

Val unstuck herself from the sidewalk and bolted. A sudden shockwave jolted her off her feet and sent her flying forward. Shauna had let her cock drop, shattering the pavement and digging a crater over a yard deep. Lightposts on either side of the street quivered and electrical cables twanged under stress as if there’d just been an earthquake.

Val gathered her cock up in her arms and spun to face her opponent. She found herself looking into a yawning cumslit big enough to crawl inside. The head of Shauna’s immense cock was more than twice Valerie’s height, and so wide it took up half the street.

There was a sudden rumble and a sound of rushing liquid.

“Here comes another spurt!” called Shauna.

Val dove to the side just as a gushing blast of steaming, nose-curdling sperm roared past her like a freight train. People screamed and car alarms sounded as a sudden, unexpected flood of jizz tore down the street, washing away everything in its path. 

A dignified woman walking her poodle stepped out of a fancy hotel, thanking the doorman for holding the door for her. A sudden shadow fell over her, accompanied by the roar of rushing jizz. The woman held up a pair of glasses on a stick to examine the wall of steaming spunk rushing toward her.

“Well, I never!” she huffed before getting smacked in the face by a tidal wave of girlchowder.

When the wave passed, the woman was three blocks away at the top of a tree while her dog paddled desperately to stay afloat in a river of cum that came up to the bottom of the second story windows.

“Shall I fetch a jizzrag, madam?” asked the doorman, floating by on the roof of a half-submerged car.

Val looked back across the path of Shauna’s cumshot. The entire street had been transformed. Ropes of yellowed jizz crisscrossed the space between the buildings on either side of the street. The road had been swept clean of cars and people for as far as the eye could see, terminating in a T-intersection six blocks away, where a massive heap of cars glued together by globs of spunk had piled up. Tiny figures moved in the white ooze. People trying to swim to safety. The stench of old cum hung heavy in the air, clinging to Val’s clothes and filling her nostrils.

“You wouldn’t happen to be another of my long-lost daughters, would you?” asked Val, turning back to face the heaving behemoth that was now rising back into the air.

“You wish!” laughed Shauna. “The McBonna’s have always had big cocks! And there’s a recessive gene in the family that triggers once every seven generations that causes a McBonna daughter to grow a hyper cock as big as all the dicks of those in her line combined! T’was my great great great great great grandmother swimming in Loch Ness that accidentally started the rumor of the Loch Ness Monster!”

The powerful musk brought a new stirring to Val’s loins. Even after the absolutely thorough draining she’d given her cock just before coming to the YFCA, she found her balls starting to feel pent up once more. She desperately wanted to breed this bitch, but the only way to do that would be to win this cock off…

There was another rumble and this time Val wasn’t fast enough to dodge the explosion of spunk that hit her like a tidal wave.

Shauna’s toes curled as she rocked back and forth on her shaft, relishing the sensation of blasting a city-flooding load. She craned her neck to see past the curvature of her penis. Val was nowhere to be found.

“Oops, guess you got washed away!” laughed Shauna. “Well, if they ever fish you out of my spunk my girls and I will gangbang you!”

Suddenly there was a rumble. Windows rattled and the ground heaved. A huge swell started to grow beneath the surface of the jizz river Shauna had created, heading straight for the tip of Shauna’s cock. Suddenly Valerie’s whale of a wang breached the cum like a submarine, rising up and up and up until the tip of Val’s colossus was level with the roof of the nearest building. Her car-sized glans bobbed twelve stories in the air. Behind the impossible pillar of Val’s fuckpole, a pair of nuts ballooned up out of the jizz, rising like a pair of wrinkly, brown islands. Val’s nutsack came halfway up the buildings to either side, cracking brick and glass as they jostled for space in the increasingly narrow street.

Shauna stared transfixed up at the new skyscraper Valerie had just erected in the middle of the road. Then the skyscraper started to fall.

“Oh shit!” Shauna threw up her hands to shield her face. She had zero chance of moving out of the way, immobilized as she was by her own gargantuan cock. Valerie’s twelve-story tool came crashing down, slapping down hard on the top of Shauna’s shaft with a thunderclap that shattered every window for six blocks. The gaping cavern of Valerie’s cumslit landed within arm’s length of Shauna. A hot, musky wind blasted Shauna’s hair back and she was splattered in a wave of thick precum that soaked her from the waist down.

“Ooh, good!” Shauna smiled. “I was worried this would be over before I got to show off my full size!”

Shauna’s cock started to rise.

Half a block away, Valerie felt something stirring under her cock. At first she thought it was just Shauna struggling, but after a moment she realized whatever it was was lifting Val’s entire cock into the air!

Shauna’s cock was growing! The long, long length of her girthy shaft burrowed its way forward, lifting Val’s cock along as it went, pushing deeper and deeper until the head of her cock was jabbing Val in the balls.

Then Shauna flexed. Her cock came up, flipping Val’s shaft up and bending it back. Shauna twisted her hips and her throbbing beast slammed Val’s cock into a row of buildings. The impact was enough to cause several of the towers to implode, and did serious structural damage to the rest.

“So, it’s cock wrestling you want, huh? Take _this!_ ” Val flexed her cock, lifting the ponderous beast out of the rubble and slamming it into Shauna’s shaft. 

The buildings on the other side of the street went down in a hail of dust and falling masonry.

Down on the ground, a pair of Japanese tourists who had taken a wrong turn pointed up in alarm at the two battling colossi.

“Look out! It’s Cockzilla!” said one of the tourists, his voice not synching up with the movements of his mouth.

“Aieeee!” The pair fled as bricks and steel crashed down around them.

“We appear to be evenly matched!” shouted Val.

Valerie and Shauna’s cocks stood pressed against each other. Val’s was slightly longer, but Shauna had almost double the girth. Val’s muscular body gleamed with a sheen of sweat. Val had undergone several growth spurts over the years, but this was the biggest she’d ever seen her cock. She didn’t know if she could push it any larger, she certainly didn’t feel like she had much size left in reserve.

“You think we’re even?” asked Shauna. “I’ve just been toying with you!”

Suddenly Shauna’s cock started to swell. First coming level with Valerie’s cock and then surpassing it, swelling massively larger in seconds.

Val gritted her teeth with strain as Shauna’s cock started to bend hers backwards, overcoming Valerie’s strength by its sheer swiftly-growing weight.

There was a distant _crash_ as Shauna’s nuts finally outgrew the buildings on either side and crushed them beneath their bulk.

Valerie’s cock was nearly bent fully back around into the cleavage of her own nutsack. Val found herself in a cavern of cockflesh, surrounded on all sides by her own dong. There was another _crash_ and tinkle as the girth of Shauna’s shaft finally exceeded the width of the street.

“Come on, Valerie!” Val said to herself through gritted teeth. “You’ve wiped entire towns off the map before! You’ve gone toe to toe with Amazonian biker chicks! You can handle one little schoolgirl!”

But this little schoolgirl had a cock big enough to have its own metro stop. The shaft of Shauna’s dong blotted out the sky completely, only allowing a sliver of light through on either side, and Val could still hear it growing, breaking buildings down the street behind her. How could Valerie possibly outsize this girl without some kind of major power boost?

“I’m gonna fuck your ball cleavage!” shouted Shauna. The over-endowed teen lifted her cock up, momentarily easing the crushing pressure on Val’s member, but quickly slamming it back down so that it slapped against the top of Val’s balls.

_WHACK!_

A ripple resounded through Valerie’s building-sized cum factories.

_Guurgle…_

“I don’t think you want to keep slapping my balls, it gets them really excited!” yelled Val.

But of course Shauna couldn’t hear her.

The monster cock rose again, its bulk so vast that Val could feel the air rushing in to fill the space it had left.

_WHACK!_

Valerie’s gargantuan cumtanks jiggled like gelatin.

_GURRGLLLE!_

“You’re making a big mistake…” Val could feel the heat rising in her loins, like a volcano ready to erupt.

_WHACK!_

The rumble in Valerie’s balls turned into a quake. Steam rose from Valerie’s mammoth nads as her abused balls went into overdrive.

_BLOOOORMPF!_

In the blink of an eye Valerie’s nutsack had enveloped Shauna’s cock in her ball-cleavage.

“Ooh! Whatever you’re doing, keep it up!” moaned Shauna, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Shauna’s own nuts contracted as she blew another city-drowning load of nut butter. People ran for shelter as surge after surge of smelly jizz pounded the buildings like waves beating a rocky shore.

But something was happening under Shauna’s cock that she was having too much fun to notice.

Valerie’s balls had woken up.

With a thundering crash Valerie’s gargantuan baby batter breweries crushed the buildings on either side to rubble and started rising like a pair of pink domes over the rooftops.

Torrents of precum flooded Valerie’s cock, stretching her cumslit wide as gush after gush of thick, pearly pre poured out.

Val’s cock swelled. It pushed Shauna’s cock up.

Val’s cock swelled again. Shauna’s cock rose vertical.

Val’s cock swelled AGAIN. Now both girldicks were of equal size, towering over the city like veiny titans.

Focusing with all her might, Valerie sent a blast of Big Dick Energy coursing through her cock, her dong exploded in size, rising up half again as long as Shauna’s.

“Oh shit,” said Shauna as a cock bigger than a city street came down on top of her.

_WHAM!_

The pressure of Valerie’s cock on Shauna’s balls forced the redhead’s nutsack to release all the pent up cum she’d been saving, flooding the surrounding area with rank jizz.

“Ooh, fuck yeah!” Valerie’s toes curled as her fully awakened balls unleashed their own flood of fresh, hot girlchowder on the world.

Cars, trucks, people and buildings alike were swept away in the sudden, torrential tsunami of cum than Valerie unleashed. Everything from Mid Market to South Beach was buried under fifteen feet of Valerie’s yogurt-thick spunk.

“Fuuuhuhuhuhuk!” Valerie thrashed on top of her cock as she rode out the intense orgasm. Behind her, Valerie’s nuts rumbled like erupting volcanoes as they pumped uncountable gallons of girljizz through a cumslit wider than a storm drain. It took an hour and a half for her cum tanks to fully drain, and by the time she was finished, Everything in the bay between the Oakland Bay Bridge and the San Mateo Bridge was a solid lake of hot, steamy spunk.

Valerie and Shauna lay exhausted in a pair of cock-shaped craters. Shauna’s slightly larger one nested inside the block-long imprint of Valerie’s dick, which had left its indelible mark on the city once again. Both of their cocks had shrunk down to a more manageable size, though Valerie’s cumslit was still so gaped she could have stuck her whole fist down her pee-hole without even touching the sides.

“I… guess… you… win…” said Shauna before collapsing into unconsciousness.

The audience to the cock off gradually started to peek out of their hiding places as the flood of cum receded into the bay. The entire surrounding city had been transformed into an alien landscape of white ooze. Ropes of cum crisscrossed anything that had managed to avoid being flattened by the two battling cockzillas, and strands and streamers of viscous gunk fluttered loosely in the wind.

“She really was Valerie Song!” said the bouncer lady who’d been guarding the door to the YFCA.

Somebody took up the chant.

“Valerie… Valerie… Valerie…”

Others followed.

“Valerie! Valerie! VALERIE!”

Valerie felt herself lifted up on the shoulders of the crowd and paraded around the ruins of her erstwhile battlefield.

“You’re the real Queen of Cock, Valerie!”

“You go in and show Jin James what you’ve got!”

“Hooray for Valerie!”

Valerie found herself conveyed by the crowd to the doors of the YFCA, miraculously the only building still standing in the immediate area.

They let Valerie down where she landed on wobbly legs.

She stared at the doors. A little schoolgirl had just pushed Valerie to her limits. Did she even stand a chance against a cosmic-ray-enhanced cosmonaut?

There was only one way to find out.

**To be continued...**


End file.
